“OTRA AVENTURA: EL AÑO DE LA CONFEDERACIÓN”
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Han pasado casi dos años desde la destrucción de la capital repúblicana de Ciudad de nueva Heric,  aún continúan los trabajos de reconstrucción. La Fuerza Guardián ha tenido que continuar activa, grupos rebeldes amenazan la confederación. Lean...
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:** Los personajes de Zoids no son mios... aunque esta historia si.**

* * *

**

**"OTRA AVENTURA: EL AÑO DE LA CONFEDERACIÓN"**

**Prólogo**

Han pasado casi dos años desde la destrucción de la capital repúblicana de Ciudad de nueva Heric, pese a los trabajos unidos de la República y el Imperio, aún continúan los trabajos de reconstrucción. La Fuerza Guardián ha tenido que continuar activa, debido a los problemas que grupos rebeldes que atentan contra la seguridad, tanto de la República como del Imperio.

Sobre los restos de la capital destruida se había levantado una buena parte de ella y no lejos de ahí un fuerte militar "Legarain" la base de la Fuerza Guardián.

Pero un nuevo peligro se cierne sobre ambas naciones, los rebeldes se han unido y planean un golpe directo. La Presidenta de la República como el príncipe Rodolfo del Imperio se han visto en la necesidad de reunirse en la actual capital "Nueva esperanza" para encontrar una solución definitiva.

**Capítulo 1 "Viejos conocidos"**

**°°°**

Era una hermosa tarde cuando en la lejanía se podía observar a un zoid que avanzaba con su acostumbrada rapidez por el desierto. Varios de los pobladores se quedaron sorprendidos de la destreza con la cual era conducido, quienes lo vieron de cerca pudieron reconocer que se trataba de un Blade Liger..

Pero no fueron los únicos… una figura parcialmente escondida bajo una capa observaba hacía donde se dirigía… su mirada cambió tristeza, rebeldía y resignación cruzaron por su rostro, despertando violentas emociones y recuerdos… en eso sintió sobre su hombro el peso de una mano y una voz conocida le sacó de esa penumbra de recuerdos.

— ¿Estás bien Matt?

— Nada del otro mundo — su voz era tranquila pero los latidos de su corazón y la triste mirada desmentían.

— ¿Es él?

— Si

— ¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer?

— Terminar el trabajo… espero que cocines mejor, hoy te toca.

— Gracioso, me refiero a él ¿Nos buscará?

— No lo sé.

— ¿y si nos buscan¿lucharemos?

— …….

— ¿Matt?

— Espero que no.

La chica se levantó, su mirada de fuego y cólera hicieron que empezara a murmurar pestes en contra del conductor del Blade Liger. Un gruñido se hizo oír. Luego otro más. Sin embargo al ver el rostro tranquilo (por lo menos en apariencia) de "Matt" se tranquilizó.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme?— dijo la chica.

— Iré más tarde — contestó con voz triste

La chica no dijo nada más y dirigiendo una mirada a la ya borrosa silueta se dirigió hacia la casa. También ella tenía mucho que pensar. -"_no me atraparan ni dejaré que le atrapen… antes de eso soy capaz de derrotar ambas naciones" pensaba. _

— Vamos amigo — le dijo al ser que hacía poco lanzó ese gruñido… — ¡tenemos que contactar a ciertos rebeldes! Creo que les interesará saber que cierto chico se les hará frente — dijo pensando en el Blade Liger.

Los viajeros se habían detenido a cenar y descansar un poco antes de proseguir con su viaje. Un agradable fuego les iluminaba.

— ¿Estás bien?— peguntó un joven de cabellos castaños a una linda rubia

— Si, descuida ¿tardaremos mucho en llegar?— contestó con dulce voz

— Cerca de la diez de la noche.

— ¿Crees que se relacione con los rumores de invasión?

— Es posible.

— ¡Vamos Zig! Debemos llegar a Nueva Esperanza.

* * *

Continuará…

Hola es mi primer fic de esta serie. Siempre me gustó pero no me decidía a escribirlo. Así que reuní algunas ideas, para ver que sale. Este está dedicado a Lizzie en agradecimiento a su página.


	2. Chapter 2  “Conocidos y otros no tanto”

**Capítulo 2 **

"**Conocidos y otros no tanto"**

**°°°**

Finalmente, dos cansados viajeros llegaron a la base militar"Legarain". Después de pasar los controles normales de seguridad les indicaron hacia qué hangar se dirigieran.

Al llegar un centinela les marcó el alto.

— Identifíquense.

— Teniente Bang Freiheit. y Fine Eleceene Lyney

— Lo esperabamos señor— dijo un joven soldado— soy el cabo Milter, asistente del Comandante en Jefe, hay un cambio y se necesita su presencia en la sala de juntas, ya deben estar reunidos. El Comandante me ordenó que le entregara esto antes.— dijo dándole un sobre debidamente cerrado—, mientras Bang lo leía Fine se acercó al soldado.

— Disculpe cabo

— ¿Si señorita?

— Creí que la reunión estaba programada para mañana a las 10 horas.

— Así era señorita, pero la situación cambió. Recibimos informes del ataque a una nueva base.

— ¿Son graves?— preguntó Bang.

— Me temo que si teniente.

—¿Hay sobrevivientes?— preguntó Fine.

— Ya no… dijo con voz triste el joven soldado.

— Mmm entiendo. Fine será mejor que te quedes con Zig.— y le entregó la carta— Descuida, el cabo se encargará.

— Claro— y sonrojándose por la pícara mirada de Bang cuando descubrió las miradas que el cabo le dirigía a Fine— disculpe teniente— dijo cuadrándose— yo… yo..

— Vamos— dijo Fine y ante la mirada atónita de Zig y el pobre cabo le tomó del brazo— te veo después Bang.

Bang solo sonrió… -'_nunca cambia'- _pensó y sonriendo feliz por ello. Pero tenía que hacer y volviendo a la seriedad del asunto se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas.

No llegó lejos un centinela le marcó un alto y le guió hasta la sala de juntas. Un par de guardias se acercaron.

— Adelante señor, lo espera el Comandante.

— Gracias — dijo y entró.

Creyó que su llegada causaría malestar… y así fue. Discusiones fue lo que encontró al entrar al salón de juntas y luego un molesto silencio. De alguna forma estaba acostumbrándose, su juventud era un impedimento… que se complicó por Rodolf y le causa problemas. A regañadientes había aceptado el grado de Teniente (porque querían otorgarle un grado superior), eso molestó a algunos de sus compañeros en el ejército y en la Fuerza Guardián. Sin embargo, su nombre era respetado, su reputación conocida y la relación que tenía con los principales jefes de ambas naciones les acallaba, por lo menos de frente.

Ahora se encontraba frente a los principales jefes militares, tanto de la Fuerza Guardián como de la nación Republicana, para ser precisos ante el Consejo de Seguridad y Defensa de la Nación Republicana y el Comandante y Jefe de la Fuerza Guardián en la Nación Republicana. (¡UPS! un poquitín largo, jeje) .

—¡LARGO! — se oyó una desagradable voz.

— **Acaso no oyó teniente**—dijo con sarcasmo otro que tenía las insignias de coronel— estamos esperando la presencia de alguien importante y a menos que venga a anunciarlo será mejor que desaparezca.

— Bienvenido teniente Bang Freihit— se oyó una agradable voz.— le esperábamos, por favor tome asiento.

— Gracias Comandante Schubaltz.

Exclamaciones, tanto de sorpresa como de malestar se oyeron, además de risas mal reprimidas de aquellos que no se opusieron a la entrada del joven teniente.

— Señores…. Les presento teniente Bang Freihit, quien será el encargado de la misión que hemos estado discutiendo.

— Bienve…— empezaron los saludos de aquellos que se alegraron de la visita del joven oficial.

— ¡Protesto!— dijo uno interrumpiendo, la primera voz (la desagradable, se entiende) y un puñetazo sobre la mesa— es solo un muchacho y es mucho lo que está en riesgo.

— Le recuerdo coronel Fercall— dijo con toda calma Karl L. Schubaltz— que la Presidente Lois fue muy clara en su asistencia.

— Es muy joven— dijo el un mayor de apellido Berfz.

— También lo es Raven y fueron ellos quienes derrotaron a Hiltz.

— ¿Es él quien derrotó al Raven y a Hillz?— preguntó con un dejo de duda.

— Si Mayor García— respondió Schubaltz— y como sabe su ayuda es necesaria.

Éste solo guardó silencio moviendo la cabeza con duda.

— Bien, ya estando reunidos, será mejor que te explique el motivo de tu presencia. Has sido llamado para la captura de Raven y su traslado a la nación ímperial— le informó a Bang.

— Eso aún queda pendiente… le recuerdo que no solo la nación Imperial tiene cuentas pendientes con ese criminal. Y, debería ser juzgado aquí por sus recientes ataques.

— Fercall tiene razón, creo que con un batallón sería suficiente para capturarlo y en todo caso no es necesario vivo.— dijo con una sonrisa alguien con insignias de Coronel.

—Temo que no. Me permito recordarle Mayor Hann que Raven acabó sin problemas a dos. Y no ha sido demostrado que haya sido él.

Bang solo escuchaba la discusión entre el alto mando de la nación Republicana. Pero más de la mitad estaba de acuerdo con llevar a la nación Imperial tan difícil personaje, antes que arriesgarse a que causara destrozos, pues no olvidaban lo sucedido la última vez que Raven fue capturado. Los pensamientos del teniente eran diversos, si ya estaba decidida la captura de Raven ¿por qué fue llamado¿En verdad había sido él quien atacó las tres bases¿Qué había sido de él todo este tiempo¿y Lizzi?

— Entonces está decidido— se oyó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— el teniente Bang Freiheit se encargará de la captura y traslado de Raven a la capital imperial.

Murmullos y algunas negativas… pero la decisión estaba aprobada. —Yo me encargaré de los detalles— dijo tan solo. La sesión había terminado y los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad y Defensa de la Nación Republicana salían del despacho, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de un insecto azul que salió volando por la ventana.

°°°

— Bang no te retires… necesito hablar contigo— dijo Schubaltz— mientras abría una puerta e ingresaron a un pasillo donde ingresaron a otra habitación donde se encontraba esperándolos una joven rubia y un organoide plateado.

El joven cabo saludó a su Comandante y discretamente se retiró después de dejar una bandeja con café, panecillos, azúcar y ¿sal? (esto último le chocó al pobre militar) pero no dijo nada solo le dirigió una última mirada a esa linda rubia.

—En verdad lamento que no hayan podido descansar pero la situación se agravó— dijo a modo de disculpa el Comandante de la base.

— No hay problema— dijo con desenfado usual Fine, le felicito por su ascenso, aunque me sorprendió que fuera el encargado en la zona republicana.

— Un convenio de ayuda entre ambas naciones, quien se encarga en el lado imperial es el Comandante Hardman.

— Entiendo— dijo la chica mientras se servía un poco más de sal.

— ¿En verdad es Raven quien ha estado atacando las bases? Creí que se había retirado, no supe más de él después de la caída del Death Saurer.

— No estoy seguro Bang, pero no se puede correr riesgos. Existen muy altos personajes que temen que la guerra surja entre ambas naciones y están decididos ha evitarlo. Verás Bang, el daño que Raven causó en ambas naciones fue demasiado. Aún tiene muchos enemigos dentro de ambos ejércitos.

— Es verdad Comandante Schubaltz… pero sin la ayuda de Raven no hubiéramos vencido a Hiltz.

— Además Proitzen…. Lo utilizó.

— Es verdad lo que dicen, y por eso apoyé una propuesta ante el emperador Rodolf para una amnistía que fue detenida por antiguos compañeros de Raven y debido a los actuales acontecimientos.

— Entiendo— dijo Bang.

— ¿Pero si eran sus antiguos compañeros… no debían apoyarlo?— preguntó Fine.

— No Fine… siempre estuvieron celosos de la posición que tenía Raven en el ejército imperial, él no tenía grado, era muy temido y por estar directamente a las ordenes de Proitzen nadie ni aún los generales podían ordenarle algo.

Un silencio solo roto por los gruñidos de Zig…

— ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón para llamarnos?

— El emperador Rodolf y la presidente Lois han decidido descubrir si realmente Raven es quien está atacando.

— Entonces Rodolf duda que sea él.

— Si. Aunque la Presidente no está convencida pero ha decidido apoyar al emperador.

— ¿Entonces por qué fue solicitada nuestra ayuda?

— Existen dos razones, la primera es que si en verdad Raven está tras los ataques solo tú podrás detenerlo.

— ¿y la segunda…?

— Tratar que se una con nosotros antes que los rebeldes lo convenzan de pasarse a su bando.

— ¿Entonces porqué la discusión anterior?— preguntó Bang.

— Solo una persona sobrevivió en el último ataque de las bases fronterizas, como se enteraron falleció hace algunas horas, antes me morir dijo que los atacantes tenían un organoide.

— ¿Dijo de qué color?, aunque solo conocemos cuatro, pueden haber más.

— Eso pensé pero al preguntarle el soldado no pudo decirlo, por estar oscuro no distinguió el color y se descubrió en los tres ataques rastros de partículas eléctricas.

— El Geno breaker no es el único zoid con esa capacidad.

— Lo sé y existe otra contradicción, según el testigo eran 5 o 7 zoids, y según sé a Raven nunca le gustó trabajar así… aunque pudo haber cambiado.

— No lo creo— intervino Fine— Raven ataca solo.

— Por eso es necesario que investigar si está involucrado o no. Sería un gran logro para ambas naciones que Raven trabajara con nosotros.

Bang se quedó pensativo… era verdad que habían muchas interrogantes para atribuir los ataque a Raven… pero…

— ¿y si no aceptara?

—Tendría que ser detenido y enviado a la capital imperial para ser juzgado.

— ¿Aunque fuera inocente?— preguntó Fine.

— Quizá no de los ataques pero si de todo lo anterior. En todo caso deberá ser llevado para su juicio en el imperio, pero tú serás responsable de hacerlo… de cualquier forma— dijo dirigiéndose a Bang— deberás organizar el traslado, vigilancia y comprobar su versión… cuanto tiempo sea necesario… fue aprobado por ambas naciones. Si no fue quien atacó las bases lo apoyaré — y como olvidando— ¿tu colonia queda en el camino al imperio no?— al verlo asentir agregó— si llegas a pasar por tu casa saluda a tu hermana de mi parte— dijo con una sonrisa, no existe fecha para el juicio. Será mejor que descansen, mañana será un día muy largo.

— Si señor.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Disculparan la tardanza, pero tengo dificultades con los nombres y no estaba segura si se escribían así. Por ello si me equivoqué por favor hágamelo saber y lo corregiré.

Saludoooooooooosss.


	3. Chapter 3  “Unos recuerdos… algunas noti

**Capítulo 3**

"**Unos recuerdos… algunas noticias"**

**°°°**

Alejado de todo el barullo que se formaba y ajeno a que su nombre aun era motivo de controversia, un joven de cabellos oscuros que recostado sobre la baranda de la terraza de su casa miraba sin ver realmente el horizonte… un organoide tan oscuro como la noche aguardaba en silencio y pacientemente.

Giró la vista al cielo, nubarrones anunciaban una próxima lluvia y por ello era imposible distinguir el brillo de las estrellas… ya se había acostumbrado a verlas para desahogar sus penas… de alguna manera hoy se sentía solo… además estaba intranquilo un viento anunciaba un cambio, que por experiencia sabía no era buen presagio.

Bajó la vista y en la semi-oscuridad notó como una flor desafiaba el viento, era su Rosa de Saja, blanca como la nieve con orillas celestes de suave aroma. Una plantica misteriosa y rara, que solo florecía en la tarde, manteniéndose abierta hasta que el sol de la mañana la hacía esconderse y cerrarse, hasta el nuevo atardecer o deshacerse y caer.

El mismo viento que hizo que su rosa se moviera ahora lo hacía con sus largos cabellos, sujetos por una cinta. Sus pensamientos volaron meses atrás… casi dos años… recordó que después de la batalla contra Hiltz estuvo algunos días escondido con Lizzi, ella había insistido que debía curarse antes de tomar cualquier decisión, porque no era prudente aparecer frente a la Alianza por mucho que los hubiera ayudado. No muy convencido aceptó. En cuanto estuvo en condiciones viajaron hacia el sur de la capital, buscando estar lo más alejado. Tuvieron suerte al llegar a una aldea y pasaron desapercibidos junto con otros "otros refugiados". Se quedaron algunos meses.

Cuando al fin las cosas se calmaron y se anunció formalmente la alianza entre ambas naciones muchos de los refugiados empezaron a regresar a sus hogares. Aunque trataban de no llamar la atención fueron invitados por los aldeanos a quedarse… no aceptaron. Pero cada uno siguió un camino diferente y de remate algo distanciados.

El problema surgió cuando Raven decidió regresar a su casa, Lizzi estaba en total desacuerdo, argumentando que podrían empezar de cero en otra región.

— "¡Esa es una locura!" — exclamó Lizzi muy molesta, mientras observaba la aldea que los acogía y ahora se miraba pequeña desde la colina donde se encontraban.

— "Es mi decisión" — dijo en su tono tranquilo pero que conservaba esa frialdad tan característica.

— "Podrías ser capturado…"

— "No me importa"

— "¿Y Shadow¿Qué harás con él?" — y al decirlo el mencionado asomó su rostro entre las rocas que les servían de cortinas ante cualquier mirada curiosa.

— "Me acompañará como siempre"

— "Como quieras… pero no te acompañaré. No tengo ganas de ser capturada no tengo por qué pagar culpas ajenas".

— "Como gustes" — contestó Raven y vio a Lizzie acariciaba a Specular y bajaba temerariamente por entre las rocas. De haber estado en su casa sin duda hubiera azotado la puerta. Ambos organonoides elevaron la vista al impasible rostro del joven.

ºº

En la mañana del día siguiente Raven ya tenía listas sus cosas… tocó con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de Lizzie, nadie respondió, insistió y al hacerlo más fuerte la puerta se abrió poniendo a la vista que la chica no solo no se encontraba en la habitación sino que sus cosas no estaban. De mala gana salió a la calle y se despidió de los ancianos que todavía insistieron en que se quedara. Se negó y agradeció sus atenciones. No preguntó por la chica.

Caminó hacia las colinas donde tenía escondido a Shadow y su zoid. Ahí sentada sobre una roca se encontraba Lizzie y los dos organoides. Ella no se miraba contenta y a sus pies estaban sus pertenencias.

— "¿Te irás conmigo?" — preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos negaron.

— "¿Segura que no quieres acompañarme?" — insistió Raven.

— "¿Aún persistes en tu loca idea?"

Raven solo sonrió… de alguna forma se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Lizzie, pero estaba decidido y no daría marcha atrás.

— "Puedo dejarte al Genobraker" — le dijo con tono tranquilo.

— "Llévate, es tuyo… no lo quiero".

— "Como gustes" — le hizo una caricia a Specular, llamó a Shadow, para dirigirse a la cueva donde estaba su zoid.

Después de sacarlo bajó del zoid… para despedirse… sabía que era inútil insistir.

— "Toma" — le dijo mientras le entregaba un saquito.

— "Tampoco lo quiero" — se paró visiblemente enojada y diciendo eso lo lanzó al suelo donde se vio rodar unas joyas y el inconfundible tintineo de monedas. Para enfatizar su disgusto se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Raven solo se encogió de hombros ante ese gesto… se acercó muy despacio y la abrazó por la espalda. Era definitivamente más alto y en un gesto de cariño muy inusual se inclinó y besó su cabello celeste. Después muy despacio la soltó y se alejó.

— "Eres bienvenida a mi casa cuando gustes… ya sabes donde queda" — diciendo esto subió al Genobraker y se alejó.

Lizzie nunca giró… solo musitó su nombre mientras lágrimas de tristeza bajaban por su hermoso rostro.

ººº

Después de algunos días llegó a su casa… según apreció no había sido tocada, estaba tal y como la dejó cuando partió con Lizzie a buscar a Shadow para terminar encontrando al Zoid Iv, quizá más sucia.

Escondió al Genobraker y al ver a Shadow dudó… no quería quedarse solo pero temía que le pasara algo a su amigo… el organoide lo entendió… y empezó a caminar como para alejarse.

— "Shadow" — susurró— "¡Shadow!" — gritó más fuerte haciendo que se detuviera… y regresara. — "No te vayas… me quedaría realmente solo si lo hicieras… quédate, de alguna forma lo lograremos".

El organoide levantó su rostro al sentir como Raven lo abrazaba… si él también estaba seguro que lo lograrían.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Casi al mismo tiempo pero en un lugar totalmente diferente una persona tocaba una puerta y una voz autoritaria le concedía permiso para entrar.

Era una habitación amplia, con grandes ventanales ahora cerrados y contra la costumbre iluminada tenuemente por unas velas, dándole un toque siniestro. Pero el mensajero no tenía ganas de ver y menos deseos de permanecer más tiempo del necesario.

Un hombre de unos 50 años o más se encontraba sentado frente a un enorme escritorio. Un personaje también alto, cabello negro largo y liso. Desagradable tanto de trato como estéticamente hablando, porque una cicatriz le cruzaba el rostro

— "Señoría"

— "Informe y váyase" — dijo seco.

El mensajero le molestó esa "cortesía" se lo cayó porque precisamente el marcharse rápido era lo que más deseaba. Por ello extendió un sobre sellado y haciendo una reverencia se alejó.

— "No deberías ser tan desagradable" — se oyò la voz de una mujer que se encontraba escondida entre las sombras.

— "Bah".

— "Ella tiene razón" — dijo ahora una voz masculina y un hombre más alto de hombros amplios y en apariencia muy fuerte de rubios cabellos se levantó de un lugar cercano a donde se escuchó la voz de la mujer y empezó a caminar hacia "su señoría".

Una vez a su lado se pudo establece que el primer hombre no era tan fornido. El "desagradable" se inclinó y se dirigió al otro diciéndole "alteza".

Ahora eres demasiado formal hermano. Pero éste no dijo nada y le alargó el sobre al mismo tiempo que apretaba un botón en el escritorio y la habitación se iluminaba totalmente.

— "Mejor, ya estaba cansado de esa oscuridad" — comentó _su alteza._

— "Vamos cielo" — se volvió a oír la voz de la mujer— "sabes que me gusta de la otra forma…".

No se dio por aludido y empezó a leer la misiva. Los otros esperaban impacientes. Al terminar de leerla la alargó al otro hombre y le hizo señas que la leyera en voz alta mientras tomaba asiendo junto a la extraña mujer vestida de rojo y de largos cabellos negros.

— "Se han reunido. Sirena."

— "¿Y eso es todo?" — dijo ella con un deje de decepción.

— "Querida… eso dice mucho que cinco hojas" — dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con suma cortesía.

— "Llama a los otros hermano… tenemos que decidir que vamos a hacer".

El moreno haciendo una nueva inclinación se retiró… mientras la pareja se levantaba y el rubio gentilmente daba el brazo a su acompañante y una puerta bien disimulada se abría para luego cerrarse después de atravesarla.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Si lo me tardé mucho… mucho en actualizar y es posible que me tarde menos en el otro capítulo a modo de disculpa, porque de excusa naranjas.

Cuídense.

Saludoooooooooosss.


	4. Chapter 4 “Unos recuerdos… algunas decis

**Capítulo 4**

"**Unos recuerdos… algunas decisiones"**

Bang conducía en silencio. Pensaba en los últimos dos años. El capitán Hardman (ahora comandante y jefe de la Fuerzas de defensa en la Nación Imperial) lo había llamado para que le ayudara con los asuntos referentes a la reconstrucción y organización de la capital republicana, además, para instruirlo en técnicas y estrategias de combate (en los momentos libres). Los primeros meses habían sido duros. Extrañaba a Fine, quien estaba con el Doctor Dee y Moombay, que según ella era para protegerla.

Pasarían casi diez meses de arduo trabajo. Pero entre descanso y descanso aprovechaba para estar los tres, (contando a Thomas Schbaltz e Irvine). El tiempo pasó finalmente. Su trabajo terminó y finalmente se reuniría con Fine. Fue agridulce, porque los otros (Moombay, Irvine y Schbaltz) anunciaron su partida, cada uno según sus intereses o trabajo.

Los más jóvenes sintieron mucho esa despedida. De vez en vez recibía noticias, pero fueron espaciándose hasta perder contacto con Irvine y Moombay. Con Thomas era diferente, mantenían algún contacto, aunque... casi solo era con Fine. Bang sonreía al pensar que casi nunca le ponía atención cuando la joven rubia estaba presente.

Ahora, el joven militar tenía a su cargo una difícil pero importante misión. La base de la Fuerza Guardián quedaba muy atrás... ahora solo el horizonte, donde apenas se perfilaban montañas. Si, un espacio, libertad (condicionada, pero libertad), viajando... con Zig y Fine. Con su querida Fine y eso le tenía preocupado. Ella en ese momento se encontraba dormitando en el asiento de atrás, agotada por el viaje y adormecida por el vaivén del acompasado movimiento del Blade Liger ignorando ser dueña de los pensamientos del joven.

El gruñido de Zig hizo volver a Bang de la ensoñación en que estaba sumido (es decir Fine). Ahora sus pensamientos pasaron a unos más serios y preocupantes, al objeto de su misión: "Raven"

Durante la batalla contra Hiltz se había sorprendido de la habilidad que desplegó Raven, así como su capacidad de observación y análisis. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que debía que hacer que en ese momento no le prestó atención a lo que dijo ni lo que hizo. Estuvo atento solo a la señal para lanzarse contra el zoid y Hitlz. Fue hasta después, al leer los informes y hablar con el Dr. Dee y los otros, que se dio cuenta que sin la ayuda de Raven (al destruir el escudo) no hubiera vencido... quizá hasta hubiera muerto.

Por otro lado siempre había sentido curiosidad sobre qué había pasado con él después que le ayudara a derrotar a Hiltz. Sabía que Raven había resultado herido. Ignoraba que tanto; al ver a Lizzie supo que estaría en buenas manos, o por lo menos lo esperaba. A decir verdad, se sentía mal de no haberle auxiliado, pero sabía que de haberlo hecho, sus amigos y los otros sin duda hubieran intentado capturarlo con insospechadas consecuencias. No, fue mejor dejarlo así.

El llamado de Hardman y su amistad con Rodolfo permitió a Bang tener acceso a muchos expedientes clasificados, en especial por la cooperación que tuvieron ambas naciones; tanto así que en la primera oportunidad indagó sobre Raven, sin encontrar mayor cosa. Nunca obtuvo nada concreto, nada relevante. Ni un indicio o pista que le ayudara a descifrar el enigma que era Raven. Lo único que encontró, aparte de la información obtenida por el Dr. Dee, fueron informes militares que le atribuían un expediente increíble, de punteos casi perfectos y algunas misiones. Hasta en eso tuvo cuidado Proitzen de ocultar. Era entendible porque Raven constituía su mejor arma de destrucción.

¿Quién diría que ese joven, casi de su edad fuera tan intimidante? pensaba, recordando que la primera vez que lo vio le pareció simpático aunque algo maleducado, callado si, pero agradable cuando no sacaba su altanería o burla, incluso frágil, puesto que era más delgado que él; que equivocado… y se dió cuenta cuando atacó, su mirada se volvió feroz… como un demonio, así atacó y venció. Raro porque al principio Fine no había sentido temor, parecía confiada. Fue una situación extraña, a decir verdad hasta él se sintió cómodo. Si bien había empezado tarde su entrenamiento con relación a Raven, había mejorado. De alguna forma sus habilidades se habían equilibrado. Fuerza y astucia; técnica e instinto; experiencia y habilidad; Velocidad y destreza. Hasta Raven lo había reconocido y respetado.

Suspiró molesto… No quería la misión en sí misma, sino porque tenían razón, era el único que podía hacerle frente... sino podía convencerlo.

— "¿Bang?" — escuchó una dulce voz.

— "¿Si Fine?"

— "¿Sabes donde buscarlo?"

— "Si. Al parecer Schubaltz obtuvo información que se encuentra en la región de Batzar, en la frontera con la Nación Imperial"

— "¿Es confiable?"

— "No lo sé. Pero es nuestra única pista; sino tendremos que empezar de cero"

— "Estás preocupado ¿verdad?"

— "No, sé que lo encontraré"

— "No me refiero a eso, sino a qué vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres"

Bang guardó silencio. Era algo que no quería pensar. Sin duda ese encuentro sería más dramático que el que tuvieron la primera vez. Y de algo estaba seguro... no sería fácil solo esperaba que no fuera muy desagradable.

— "Si estoy preocupado" — admitió.

Fine miró el horizonte que se distinguía a su derecha. Empezaba a oscurecer. Podía sentir la inquietud de Bang, sus dudas... y temores.

— "Descuida lo convenceremos"

— "De eso quería hablarte"

— "¿Eh?"

— "Me gustaría que te quedaras en el siguiente pueblo"

— "No"

— "Pero Fine... estarás más segura que viajando conmigo"

— "Por favor Bang, quiero acompañarte"

— "Podría ser peligroso"

— "Lo sé... pero no te dejaré solo... nunca más"

Bang sonrió, su corazón palpitó de gozo y miedo, mientras sentía una pequeña mano sobre su hombre y dos palabras en su oído

— "...nunca más"

* * *

— "¿Vamos a pasar la noche aquí?" — preguntó extrañada al ver como Bang detenía su zoid.

— "Si. No es conveniente anunciarnos. Además, será mejor que descansemos".

— "¿Crees que niegue unírsenos?"

— "Temo que quiera luchar"

— "¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"

— "Tenemos un combate pendiente" — dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

Ella sonrió también, sabía a qué se refería. Rivalidad. Sin nada más que discutir se apresuró a preparar los alimentos, en tanto él preparaba el campamento. Comieron entre risas y bromas, en especial por las ocurrencias de ella.

Era hora de dormir. Bang fue por las mantas y las acomodó. Ella le miraba con dulces ojos... fue cuestión de segundos cuando sintió un cuerpo frío y unos ojitos brillantes, mirándolo fijamente.

— "Zig, no!! ¡¡muévete!!" — le reclamaba tratando de empujarlo, jalarlo, pero nada. — "Por lo menos dame mi manta" — Por toda respuesta el organoide le dio la espalda y le puso la cola encima.

En tanto la cristalina risa de Fine se confundía entre los gruñidos de Zig y las protestas de Bang, ninguno notó una sombra que silenciosa cruzaba el cielo nocturno.

* * *

Raven continuaba en la misma posición, aún pensativo, aún evocando recuerdos de cómo terminó en su _casa._ Una pequeña estrella se distinguía en el firmamento, la luna iluminaba apenas, escondida entre nubes. Shadow se acomodó moviendo sin querer la mesa, logrando que tintineara una olvidada taza con café. La mesa era pequeña, quizá no tan nueva, pero muy bonita, constituía un pequeño gusto que se permitió adquirir en el pueblo. Si, empezar no fue tan fácil, aunque nunca pensó que lo sería, en especial al encontrar recuerdos de su estancia solitaria al perder a Shadow (aunque la compartió con Lizzie) y sin poder recuperar los viejos, porque solo los rostros que una vez le hizo ver la chica eran los que atesoraba en una entremezcla de dolor y rara alegría.

Sonrió al acordarse que le tomó algunos días poner la casa lo suficientemente habitable, pero estaba satisfecho. En eso apareció una visita que esperaba aunque en realidad no tanto o por lo menos no tan pronto. Era la primer visita de Lizzie.

**Recuerdos:**

— "Necesitarás mucho trabajo para poner este lugar decente" — le dijo al ver el polvo y muchas de las cosas tiradas por el piso.

— "Ayudaría si mis invitados no hicieran volar todo" — dijo en el mismo tono.

Y había una razón para todo el desastre; Lizzie llegó en un Comando Wolf, provocando un torbellino, que como dijo Raven lanzó las cosas por todos lados, eso sin contar el polvo y las pequeñas rocas que chocaron con las cosas que no se destruyeron al caer.

Ella se encogió de hombros. En tanto a una señal Specular aterrizaba junto a ella.

— "¿Y Shadow?" — dijo al no ver al organoide oscuro.

— "Paseando"

— "¿Me invitas a comer?" — preguntó ella, Raven se cruzó de brazos mientras dirigía una mirada al desastre en el suelo... con su almuerzo esparcido por la pared, techo y piso.

Esa fue la primera de las siguientes visitas que tuvo. Casi todas por las mismas trazas. Un desastre, excepto las veces en que Shadow le avisaba con algunos minutos. Recordaba una en particular que le causó desconcierto.

Todo empezó con la segunda visita de Lizzie. En esta ocasión Shadow le avisó unos par de minutos antes, permitiéndole cerrar las ventanas. Así cuando ella detuvo su zoids, no causó tanto desastre.

— "Vaya Raven te has vuelto muy hacendoso" — saludó con burla al verlo con la casa en perfectas condiciones (dentro de lo que podía).

— "Preferiría que me llamaras Matt" — dijo muy serio.

Ella quedó sorprendida, nunca había esperado que cambiara su nombre. No era raro que la mayoría de ex-soldados cambiaran de identidad, había encontrado a varios durante su travesía. La misma historia, todos buscando una vida nueva. Lo aceptó sin preguntar. Al siguiente día Lizzie se acercó a Raven o Matt (como prefieran).

— "¿Podrías cuidar a Specular por un par de días?"

Raven levantó la vista… la petición fue inusitadamente humilde — "¿Te ocurre algo?"

— "No, pero sería… algo inconveniente llevarle"

— "¿Crees que acepte quedarse?"

— "Si. Descuida te obedecerá"

Raven solo se encogió de hombros. Realmente no creyó que Specular le obedeciera, pero sí lo hizo, tanto que experimentó cierta envidia, porque Shadow siempre había sido muy rebelde. Solo una cosa no le agradó, el organoide de la chica era demasiado cariñoso para su gusto.

Al parecer Lizzie le tenía acostumbrado a acariciarle. Parecía un gato buscando cariño… el problema era más fuerte y definitivamente más pesado que un gato y en más de una ocasión logró tirar la mesa y cuanto había en ella.

También tuvo algunas dificultades con Shadow. Parecía celoso cada vez que Raven acariciaba a Specular, se acercaba y desplazaba al otro organoide, buscando su atención y si fuera poco terminaba encima de Raven… sino ambos.

Finalmente apareció Lizzie y todo volvió a la "normalidad". El resto de los cuatro días hasta le ayudó con algunas cosas de la casa y del laboratorio. En el quinto día cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

* * *

A su vez Lizzie avanzaba con rapidez en su zoid, un storm sworders, ya les había pasado, ahora necesitaba llegar a su destino.

Todo era una locura cuando llegó. Entregó su volador y recogió al genobraker, llamó a Specular y ambos avanzaron al este.

La chica conducía con habilidad tan poderoso Zoid, no era de extrañarse ella también era una combatiente, y de las buenas, aunque no se sentía tan segura. No era como la primera vez que llegó a visitar a Raven. Muy dentro de sí sabía que no sería echada o recibida de malos modos. Pero… había tomado el Zoid sin permiso, es mas casi robado.

Además, estaba una intranquilidad que no le daba sosiego. Specular se había dado cuenta y a su modo trataba de darle ánimos. Quizá la única vez que experimentó esa sensación de intranquilidad, fue en una de sus espaciadas visitas. (Tenía algunos meses de no llegar), en esa ocasión se quedó un poco más de una semana, aunque algo accidentada. Durante el tercer día se sorprendió al no encontrar a Raven. Inquieta revisó alrededor pero nada. En eso divisó la cola de Shadow y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa. Ahí encontró a Raven preparándose para salir. Un viejo vehículo (que ni idea de donde salió) estaba siendo revisado.

**Recuerdos **

— "¿Vas a salir?"

— "Tengo que salir al pueblo en busca de provisiones, ¿me acompañas o te quedas?" — contestó el pelinegro.

— "¡Vaya, eso si es sorprendente! ¿Desde cuando Ra... perdón Matt va al pueblo?"

— "Desde que me quedo sin provisiones" — contestó con indiferencia.

— "¿No temes que te reconozcan y denuncien?"

— "No"

Recordaba que se le quedó viendo fijamente. Cubierto con su capucha y su cabello largo, sus ojos habían perdido su ferocidad (por lo menos en apariencia), aún así consideró que era muy arriesgado.

— "No voy tan seguido como crees, además suponen que soy un científico o explorador. No es la primera vez que les pasa" — explicó.

— "Aún así es arriesgado ¿Vas a la misma aldea?"

— "Es más arriesgado ir de otra forma, además utilizo un vehículo normal"

**Fin de recuerdos**

Lizzie hasta la fecha aún objetaba esa manía; era arriesgado, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Raven. Pero la llegada de los ex-refugiados, le hacía más fácil pasar desapercibido, por lo menos eso esperaba. La persona que lo atendía era un anciano, casi ciego por más señas y sus "ayudantes" eran sus nietos, que dudosamente podrían recordarlo. Aunque eso se lo contó Raven mucho después.

Suspiró molesta. - '_Ese Raven debería cuidarse más' - _pensaba — "Specular ¡¡vamos más rápido!!" — gritó acelerando al zoid.

OOoOoooooooOoooooooooo

La decisión de Raven de ir al pueblo fue en verdad arriesgada, aunque tuvo una razón muy poderosa: Después de "reparar" su casa, se topó con cierto problema que no pudo solucionar la escasez falta de víveres. La ida al pueblo constituyó el verdadero problema. No era conveniente dejarse ver, pero tampoco podía morir de hambre. El riesgo que tomaba Raven era medido o por lo menos disminuido. Esa fue una de las decisiones más arriesgadas que había tomado… aunque necesaria.

Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con ese anciano, era muy conversador, amable y principalmente discreto. Raven (Matt) cambió mucho, seguía siendo silencioso, pero su voz ya no tenía la amargura ni el odio que le pudo delatar.

Una de las razones que le hacían regresar, entre otras, era que el anciano le contó que tenía años de vivir en esa zona, que diferentes grupos de científicos (de ambas naciones) llegaban y se iban después de terminar sus investigaciones, situación que paró con el problema de la guerra. El anciano recordaba a la mayoría, algunos con más o menos afecto, en especial un par de parejas. Raven tenía la secreta esperanza que entre ellos estuvieran sus padres.

* * *

Para Raven cada visita de la chica parecía más un rompecabezas. Era rara y a veces inquietante, la penúltima visita no fue diferente.

**Recuerdos**

— "Tengo que pedirte un favor" — fue el saludo de Lizzie ni bien se bajó del zoid.

— "Dime" — contestó de la misma forma.

— "Necesito que cuides a Specular por unos días"

Raven levantó la vista. Su petición no era inusual. En visitas atrás había pasado algo similar. A veces uno o más días, solo en una ocasión regresó a la semana. Lo curioso fue como regresó, se miraba cansada y muy sucia... pero lo que más llamó su atención en ese momento fue el vendaje que traía en su brazo derecho. Recordaba que le ofreció ayudarla, pero ella se negó, es más la conversación fue un tanto rara.

— "_¿Te ayudo?"_

— "_No, solo quiero asearme"_

— "_Hay toallas en el armario del pasillo"_

— "_Gracias y ….¿Y Specular?" _

— "_En el laboratorio con Shadow"_

_Ella dió la vuelta y entró a la casa. No apareció hasta la noche, comió en silencio. Al día siguiente llamó a Specular y subiéndose a un red horns y se marchó._

Raven asintió. Ella llamó a su organoide; ya no le disgustaba quedarse, como al principio, aunque siempre fue obediente. La primera vez, Raven dudaba que aceptara quedarse con él, ni que decir que obedeciera, pero lo hizo. La chica subió con agilidad a su double sworder, de donde sacó una caja de pequeñas dimensiones. Se acercó a Raven y sin mediar palabra se la entregó. Raven enarcó una ceja.

— "Un regalo" — explicó y sin más se fue.

El joven la llevó a la mesa del patio, seguido por ambos organoides. No era pesada, la dejó con cuidado. Shadow olisqueó el "regalo" y como satisfecho se acomodó a sus pies. Specular le miraba como animándolo a abrirla. Se sentó pensando en el extraño comportamiento de la chica y luego de minutos la abrió... era una planta de brillantes hojas verdes y un pequeño botón blanco con la punta celeste. Una pequeña nota la acompañaba.

"Cuídala bien."

Raven sonrió...

**Fin de los recuerdos**

**OOooooooooOOOOO**

— "Vamos Shadow, hay que dormir"

Shadow ululó. Haciendo que su amo sonriera divertido.

— "No, hoy no iremos a pasear… ella se llevó al Genobraker"

Sigo con vida, y el fic también.

* * *

Si lo sé me tardé mucho. No puedo dar excusas, porque no las tengo. Solo puedo decir que tengo ideas tan dispersas que se me hace difícil ordenarlas.

Saludoooooooooooosss


	5. Chapter 5 “Despertando a la realidad…”

**Capítulo 5**

"**Despertando a la realidad…"**

Amanecía y el dueño de la habitación en contra de su costumbre no parecía despertar. Era la tercera o quizá cuarta vez que Shadow levantaba la cabeza para ver al ocupante de la cama, quien finalmente parecía dormir más tranquilo.

ooOoo

La habitación era amplia, ordenada pero tan sencilla como el resto de la casa. Contenía los más elemental, una cama, con una silla como mesita de noche. Un armario empotrado en la pared y un escritorio. Con una alfombra de regulares dimensiones a una lado de la cama.

Ningún adorno, ninguna fotografía, que pudiera identificar quien era el dueño actual o quienes lo fueron. Eso lo descubrió Raven al mirar con más detenimiento las cosas, las pocas cosas que aún estaban (enteras o semidestruidas). No habían notas, retratos, ropa o juguetes, nada… Proitzen (eso creía porque fue alguien más: Hiltz) había sido muy hábil para eliminar cualquier rastro de su pasado… excepto dos pequeñas pistas. Quizá para algunos fueran insignificantes, pero para él representó un logro.

Cuando cerró el armario descubrió en el marco del mismo, protegido irónicamente por las puertas abiertas y casi arrancadas, unas pequeñas rayas hechas a distintas alturas que no llegaban más allá de su cintura. Prueba significativa de la existencia de alguien que crecía. La otra se encontraba en la parte de atrás del escritorio, eran los trazos irregulares pero firmes de un nombre (¿o primeras letras?) hechas con una navaja… "Mat", las letras eran toscas, infantiles, ¿quizá un nombre, un apellido, un apodo…? ¿El nombre del perro? No lo sabía, pero era algo y estaba seguro que había sido él.

Pasó mucho tiempo buscando más pistas, nada; trató de hacer memoria, de modo de obtener más recuerdos pero no lo logró. Ese día fue al pueblo en busca de las provisiones de costumbre. Al regresar encontró a Lizzie... mientras descargaba el vehículo lo decidió.

Ya dentro de la casa abordó a Lizzie — "Quiero que me ayudes a recordar mi pasado"

— "No"

— "¿No?" — repitió en voz baja en tanto apretaba los puños y la miraba tratando de contener su enojo. — "Ya lo hiciste una vez"

— "En esa ocasión no te agradó" — Ella agregó muy seria — "Me lo ordenó Hiltz, para llevarte con él. Yo uso poder mental para controlar a las personas e implanto memorias… ¿Cómo sabes que lo que viste fue real?"

— "Sé que fue real"

Se miraron en silencio, voluntad frente a voluntad. Ambos de carácter fuerte y decidido. Guerreros… entrenados para ser soldados y eficientes asesinos…

— "¿Lo harás?" — insistió Raven, aunque más calmado.

— "No" — Ella dirigió entonces su vista a su maleta, hacía apenas un par de horas que había llegado. Y lo había estado esperado. Aunque en realidad no iba a visitarlo, pero... no quedaba muy lejos y decidió desviarse... algo le obligaba a llegar y... después a esperar a que regresara, aunque tratara de convencerse que solo era para saber que estaba bien — "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

— "Cenaremos a las ocho… tu habitación es la misma... si quieres quedarte" — y sin agregar más salió de la casa, afuera Shadow observó como se alejaba y le siguió.

oOOOo

Finalmente Raven despertó cuando los rayos del sol alcanzaron su rostro. Se levantó con pesadez y de mal humor. Durmió mal. En sus sueños se filtraron recuerdos de Proitzen, de sus misiones y consecuencias… miró sus manos que durante sus sueños se miraban llenas de sangre.

Un gruñido le dio los buenos días en respuesta a su resoplido de fastidio y lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Raven miró a su organoide, que sobre la alfombra esperaba. La imagen de Shadow logró despejar un poco su enfado y esa mirada triste últimamente tan frecuente.

— "Vamos… hay que hacer" — dijo levantándose finalmente.

OoOoo

En ese mismo momento, Fine y Bang se encontraban terminando su desayuno. Aún se encontraban lejos del lugar donde encontrarían una pista para dar con Raven. Bang aún estaba preocupado por su próximo encuentro con Raven, ya no estaba angustiado respecto a Fine, pero no por eso lograba tranquilizarse.

ooOoo

Lizzie regresó, guardó el zoid en su escondite. Le extrañó que Shadow no llegara a buscarla como lo hacía, en especial por haberse llevado el Genobraker. Fue al laboratorio, nada. En la casa tampoco se encontraba Raven. No se encontraba por ningún lado.

Se mirada cansada y bastante preocupada. Había viajado mucho y con rapidez... y para nada. Era su molesto pensamiento al no encontrarlo. – '_¿Dónde estará_?' – se preguntaba. Hasta pensó que se había marchado...

Specular gruñó y eso la alertó... la puerta se abrió con lentitud pero ella ya tenía preparada su arma. Se tranquilizó al descubrir que era Shadow.

Lizzie se acercó a él... Shadow retrocedió y le miró fijamente... gruñó a la vez; ella se puso en guardia... esperando el siguiente movimiento del organoide. Éste le dio la espalda y salió. Lizzie guardó su arma e hizo una mueca de molestia al entender que Shadow le reclamó su "hurto", al mismo tiempo un suspiro salió de sus labios, significaba que Raven no se había marchado.

— "GRRRR" — protestó su estómago.

— "Ya te oí, se dijo... y se dirigió a la cocina".

oooOooo

Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que era tarde, aunque todavía había suficiente luz. Se estiró... había dormido más de la cuenta, realmente había sido un viaje agotador. Se quitó la frazada que la cubría – '_Un momento' _– pensó al recordar que solo se recostó... – '¿_Raven o Specular_?' – y con rapidez que le caracterizaba se levantó a investigar.

El encontrarse cubierta por una frazada era porque Specular lo había hecho o Raven había regresado; solo ellos tenían esa delicadeza... Shadow no. Únicamente la toleraba (creía ella) y eso, como un favor a Raven.

Dentro de la casa no se encontraba, aunque tampoco estaban los organoides. Los encontró afuera. Los organoides echados dormitando (aunque levantaron la cabeza al oír que se acercaba) y a Raven descargando algunas provisiones del vehículo.

— "¿Otra vez?" — señaló molesta las bolsas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— "¿Por qué?"

— "Ya no tenía. Voy por esta fecha y no iba a faltar" — contestó sereno — "¿Te quedarás ahí o me ayudarás?"

La mirada de ella se endureció. Nuevamente Raven se encogió de hombros, tomó algunas cosas y entró a la vivienda. Respiró profundamente antes de dirigir una mirada de odio al organoide negro... como desquite por la forma en que la trató Raven. De haber podido hacerlo Shadow se hubiera reído.

ooOoo

Ella le siguió, Raven pudo oír sus pasos. Giró, para ayudarle. Llevándose una sorpresa; ella (a diferencia de lo que creyó) no traía nada.

— "Por lo menos deberías ayudarme... te tocaba hacer la cena y terminaste huyendo... llevándote al Genobraker" — comentó mientras pasaba a su lado.

Ella no le contestó pero le sujetó de la manga — "Tengo que hablar contigo"

— "Eso puede esperar después de guardar las provisiones"

— "No, no puede esperar. No hay tiempo"

— "¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?" — preguntó sin dar la vuelta.

— "Para irnos" — dijo apresurada.

— "¿Por qué deberíamos irnos?"

— "Raven por favor..."

— "¿Raven? Al parecer la conversación será larga... con mayor razón guardaré las cosas. Deberías preparar la cena, así conversaremos más rápido"

— "Pero..."

— "Hazlo" — dijo con firmeza mientras sujetaba la pequeña mano y liberaba su brazo — "Conversaremos Lizzie... pero después" — y salió.

Ella suspiró derrotada... murmurando pestes contra Raven se dirigió hacia la cocina.

oooOooo

A regañadientes había hecho la cena... bastante buena para tranquilidad de Raven. Comieron en silencio... ambos tenían pensamientos que temían expresar; aunque sabían que era necesario aclarar algunas cosas y decir otras...

Raven se levantó. Preparó su ya regular bebida caliente. Siempre en silencio le dio una taza a ella y llenó otra para él. Se sentó frente a ella y la vió directamente a los ojos.

— "Bueno ya es hora que conversemos..."

ooOoo

— "... Y eso es todo"— dijo Lizzie fingiendo una sonrisa. Había terminado de contar lo sucedido en la sala de juntas que tuvo lugar en la base militar Legarain. — "Se que se encuentran a algunas horas de aquí... si nos apresuramos podríamos llegar los montes de Bdjün para el medio día... ellos nunca sabrán que..."

— "¿Eso es todo?" — la interrumpió Raven mientras se levantaba… evitó mirarla, no porque tuviera que esconder algo… tenía miedo de descubrir algo que en su interior ya sabía.

— "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" — dijo intranquila por el inusual movimiento de él.

— "Lizzie, no puedo creer que sean tan descuidada"

— "No sé a que te refieres…"

Él no dijo más y se encaminó a las escaleras, buscando la terraza de la vivienda, como siempre sin mirar atrás. A su vez, ella apretó los puños con ira mal contenida.

— "Se dio cuenta" — murmuraba ante la mirada de dos organoides. — "Lo sé" — les dijo cuando gruñeron — "Lo sé…" — repitió — "Está disgustado… pero solo quiero protegerlo" — dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación… vaciló y regresó sobre sus pasos para seguir los de Raven.

Lo encontró mirando el cielo como aquella vez que lo hizo ver su pasado. Era una esplendida noche y las pocas luces (por no decir casi ninguna) permitían ver un cielo estrellado, aunque la luna hiciera una parcial aparición.

— "¿Son hermosas no?" — dijo de repente haciendo que la chica diera un respingo.

Ella no contestó.

— "Gracias…" — ella se movió inquieta — "Por preocuparte" — dijo con voz casi inaudible.

— "Aún así no te marcharás ¿verdad? Irás a buscarlo" — señaló más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

— "Si"

— "Estoy segura que puedes vencerlo y luego…" — se interrumpió al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Raven — "¡¿Pretendes entregarte?!"

— "No lo sé… depende de la información que omitiste"

— "Yo no…"

Raven se acercó y puso un dedo en los labios de ella. — "Estoy seguro que nunca dejarías de oír una conversación tan importante como la que tuvieron Bang y Schubaltz"

Lizzie bajó la cabeza… — "Quieres saberlo ¿verdad? ¿Aunque… aunque sea malo?" — él solo afirmó mientras miraba el cielo y a las estrellas... que brillaban.

ooOOOoo

Era la mañana del día en que habría un cambio… para todos. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente aunada a la que de por sí sentían las principales personajes de la historia. Miedo, ansiedad, dolor, curiosidad, preocupación, esperanza, tristeza… eran algunas de las emociones que aparecían y desaparecían conforme pasaba el tiempo.

— "Si… si no vas… te ayudaré con los recuerdos" — insistía una chica de cabello celeste.

Raven sonrió con tristeza. — "Ya es tarde para eso Lizzie" — al ver el gesto de ella se apresuró agregar — "Las maldiciones de mi pasado me han vuelto a encontrar… no hay escape, esa es la realidad... te lo dije una vez, que algún tendría que pagar" — y sin más caminó a la cueva, seguido por Shadow.

ooOoo

Bang y Fine se encontraban a dos horas escasas de llegar a la región de Batzar, y cuatro de la casa de Raven. El día era agradable, "esplendido" era la descripción de Fine. Ella había intentado por todos los medios borrar el desasosiego que tenía Bang.

— "Vamos, no estés tan inquieto... disfruta el día, mira lo maravilloso que está" — esa afirmación era real, aunque por el momento no le prestara atención el joven teniente. — "¿Aún sigues con la idea de dejarme?" — preguntó.

Bang pensó responderle, aunque era obvio que eso molestaría a la rubia. — "Entiende Fine..." — se interrumpió... algo no estaba bien...

— "¿Sucede al...?"

Todo pasó muy rápido. El Blade Liger… prácticamente giró 180° en el aire. Cayendo metros atrás, quizá no con elegancia pero sin daño y firmemente parado. Gracias a los cinturones que llevaban no sufrieron más que un brusco jalón. La respiración de Fine era agitada, y tenía sus manos apretadas sintiendo su corazón latir a mil...

— "Hola Bang" — escucharon una conocida voz por el intercomunicador.

— "Raven" — murmuró Bang.

oooooooooooOooooooooooo

Un capi más...

Si, si, sé que me tarde demasiado. Lo más desastroso fue que no encontraba mis anotaciones que uso como guía... Prometo no tardarme tanto en la siguiente...

Saludoooooooosssssss.


	6. Chapter 6 “…Dudas”

**Capítulo 6**

"…**Dudas"**

Raven para ese momento, se encontraba acechante entre unas rocas, esperando con la paciencia digna de un depredador el paso de su víctima. A diferencia de Bang, él conocía el terreno, así como los posibles caminos que tomaría el conductor del Blade Liger para llegar. Y ese era el sitio perfecto.

Había llegado temprano; decidido su estrategia y preparada la emboscada. Atento al regreso de Shadow. A quien había mandado a investigar por donde se encontraba la persona que esperaba.

No ignoraba a quienes esperaba ni cuales eran las instrucciones que tenían... Lizzie finalmente le había comentado todo. "Todo" era un decir, porque solamente le dijo la conversación (aunque punto por punto) que tuvieron Schubaltz, Bang y Fine. Y esa explicación no le satisfacía... su instinto le decía que algo ocultaba, que no tenía relación con esa conversación. No quiso presionarla, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no diría más... a menos que utilizara la violencia. Se parecían en eso. Él era más fuerte, física y quizá mentalmente. Pero no por eso ella dejaba de ser peligrosa, aún para él. Eso sin duda traería consecuencias desagradables que eran mejor evitar. Pero... ¿Quedarse con la incertidumbre? No era su costumbre... ¿Debería dejarlo así? No, tenía otra opción... solo tenía que ser paciente... solo era cuestión de esperar un poco más.

Un gruñido rompió sus cavilaciones.

— "¿Están tan lejos?" — preguntó a su organoide que acababa de regresar.

Gruñó contestando un si. En tanto Raven saltó de la cabina y se dispuso a estar en una posición más descansada. En un raro gesto, posó su mano a modo de caricia sobre Shadow.

— "Paciencia... tendrás tu parte en esto"

— "GRRRR"

— "No. Si habrá combate" — sonrió al decir eso — "Tendré mis respuestas de un modo u otro"

Meses atrás, durante las últimas dos visitas de Lizzie, sucedieron algunas cosas que ahora parecían concordar con todo... o casi con todo.

**Recuerdo**

Durante la cena Lizzie se mostraba vacilante, quería preguntarle algo a Raven, pero temía al mismo tiempo indisponerlo. La petición era algo exigente y las preguntas un tanto personales.

— "Dime Raven ¿Has usado el Genobraker?"

Raven se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, de allí trajo un recipiente que contenía un líquido caliente y dos tazas.

— "¿Quieres?" — dijo mientras vertía un humeante líquido en una de las tazas.

— "No me has contestado"

— "Tú tampoco"

— "Si, gracias" — a la joven le tocó que esperar hasta que él sirvió y se sentó…

— "¿Para qué quieres saber?"

— "Sigues sin contestarme"

Raven parecía meditar que respuesta darle… — "Algunas veces… muy poco últimamente. Hay movimiento militar… que… prefiero evitar".

— "Ya" — le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar — "¿Podrías prestármelo?"

— "No lo sé" — dijo mirándola de frente.

— "En verdad lo necesito para viajar"

— "Tienes el Peteras SD que es más veloz" — señaló. Era cierto, esta vez ella había llegado en un peteras modificado, más veloz que el usual aunque más pequeño.

— "Es cierto, pero necesito al Genobraker" — dijo buscando la forma de no rogarle pero si convencerlo — "Te lo devolveré en cuatro días, quizá menos" — al ver que su mirada no cambiaba agregó — "¿Ya no confías en mi?"

Él no contestó…

— "¡Me lo prestarás o no!" — dijo afectada al ver que Raven la miraba en forma muy peculiar.

— "¿Dejarás a Specular?"

— "No"

— "Matt…"

— "¿Cuatro días?"

— "Seguro… sin contar éste.

Como lo dijo al cuarto día lo devolvió. Otra vez se miraba fatigada, aunque no herida como la vez anterior. En esta ocasión lo encontró más frío que de costumbre. Ambos respetaron su respectivo silencio. A diferencia de otras veces no se quedó solo le agradeció que se lo prestara. Subió al Peteras SD y llamando a Specular ambos se alejaron.

Raven se quedó un buen tiempo viendo a ambos alejarse... quizá más porque ya no estaban a su vista. Shadow gruñó y se movió inquieto llamando la atención de su amo.

— "Ven" — dijo al organoide y ambos se dirigieron a la cueva donde escondía el Genobraker.

Al llegar a la cueva, subió al zoid con su agilidad acostumbrada. Movió los controles, revisó mandos, sensores, todo, aquí y allá. No parecía convencido con lo que encontró...

— "¡Shadow!" — gritó.

Al instante el organoide se volvió uno con el zoid. Minutos después Raven bajó y el organoide se desincorporó del zoid.

— "GRRR" — respondió a una pregunta silenciosa que le hizo Raven.

— "Eso imaginé" — y sin decir más caminaron hacia su casa.

oooOooo

La razón de la frialdad de Raven y esa revisión era sencilla aunque no agradable. Tres días antes de la llegada de Lizzie con el Genobraker, Raven tuvo que ir al poblado a traer provisiones. Sabía que ella no regresaría antes de dos días así que tenía tiempo suficiente para ir. Ya en una ocasión ella se había molestado por eso. En parte era razonable, no era buena idea ir a un poblado que últimamente era motivo de mucho movimiento... aunque tampoco lo era morirse de hambre.

A diferencia de otras veces había mucho movimiento, demasiado para su gusto el problema era como se lo mencionó que no eran refugiados o retornados sino militar. Nunca lo habían molestado. Por suerte, siempre acampaban en las afueras, en el lado norte, opuesto al camino de él. Si bien la guerra había terminado, la disciplina militar se mantenía. Además, la mayoría de veces era del ejército republicano.

La conversación que había tenido con Lizzie le tenía molesto. Era un recordatorio de lo que fue e hizo... Cumplió con órdenes... a veces con más entusiasmo y crueldad de la necesaria... no se sentía orgulloso de algunas cosas, sin embargo era algo que nunca tendría solución. Se preguntaba que si de tener que hacerlo lo haría... tuvo que confesarse que si, aunque quizá cambiara algunas cosas... Era un guerrero, un soldado y era bueno en eso... sino el mejor del ejército imperial.

Su mente repleta de pensamientos le jugó una mala pasada. Lo notó al estar dentro del pueblo. Se encontraba en una situación muy peligrosa. Había cometido un error, bajó la guardia y no se percató hasta que era muy tarde de una tropa muy numerosa de soldados y zoids republicanos e imperiales. Pensó en regresar o por lo menos salir de la aldea, pero un nuevo contingente militar llegó... por su ruta de escape. Ahora se encontraba rodeado, solo y con la eminente amenaza de captura.

Tembló, no de miedo. Su sangre hervía, estaba más que deseoso de enfrentarse... de luchar. Hacía mucho rato de eso y a decir verdad lo extrañaba un poco... pero su control era más fuerte. No tenía armas; eso no le preocupaba, sabía qué y como hacer en esos casos. En tiempos de guerra solo su nombre le acarreaba respeto por no decir miedo, fue considerado uno de los mejores combatientes del Imperio, y no solo por su habilidad con los zoids… y aún era muy capaz de demostrar porqué.

Los soldados de la república (por sus uniformes) se acercaron…

— "¡Señor Matt!" — se oyó el grito de una niña de unos 10 años que cuidaba a una más pequeña — "Ya le tenemos sus cosas. Mi abuelo dice que pase a tomarse un refresco" — en tanto llegaba y con la confianza de esa edad se abrió paso entre los soldados. La más pequeña (uno o dos años) estiró los brazos al recién llegado en un natural gesto para que la cargara. En tanto la niña mayor tomó de la mano al joven y prácticamente lo arrastró a la tienda. Al ver eso los soldados dejaron de prestarle atención… ante el parloteo incesante y natural de una niña de la aldea y la demostración de afecto de una pequeña que a ninguno de ellos dejó que la tocara o hiciera cariño.

Por su parte, esas niñas lograron que Raven se calmara y suavizara su mirada. Un simple gesto infantil, había logrado evitar un sangriento enfrentamiento.

Mientras Raven revisaba las cosas que encargó con la ayuda de la niña mayor y otro jovencito casi de la misma edad, un sargento se acercó al dueño de la tienda.

— "Ese joven que entró ¿Es de la aldea?"

— "No señor. Viene cada dos o tres meses a traer algunas cosas" — contestó el anciano, abuelo de las niñas y el jovencito.

— "¿Quién es?" — continuó el sargento.

— "Creo que un científico. Su nombre es Matt Mospad o Monsdra, no estoy seguro" — contestó con toda naturalidad el anciano.

Para ese momento se habían acercado un teniente y otro sargento. Que escuchaban tanto las preguntas como respuestas. Pero no solo ellos, Raven escuchaba con mucha atención lo que se hablaba de él. Se acercó más... dispuesto a todo.

— "¿Qué opina Teniente?" — preguntó el sargento que había empezado con el interrogatorio.

El oficial se quedó pensando. Ese hombre se le antojaba sospechoso... su instituto le decía que también era peligroso... aunque la reacción de las niñas y la naturalidad con la que hablaba el anciano le hacían dudar.

— "Desde cuando lo conoce"

— "Año y meses... le compraba a un vecino, cuando éste se fue me lo recomendó. Paga correctamente y mis nietos le tienen aprecio"

— "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vino?" — preguntó el teniente.

— "Creo que dos meses, para el diecisiete, recuerdo que era el cumpleaños de Bellen, mi hija y le invitamos a comer... no quiso, dijo que tenía prisa, que una colega iba a visitarlo. ¿Sucede algo?"

— "Señor, fueron unos días después del ataque al fuerte Premlo"

— "Silencio" — le regañó el oficial.

El anciano se miraba tranquilo. No le importaban los conflictos, vivía tranquilo en esa pequeña aldea al margen de unos y otros. Siempre había sido así, aún cuando sucedió la guerra entre el Imperio y la República. Sin duda iba a preguntar algo cuando un comprador reclamó su atención. Expresando una disculpa a los militares se dirigió a atender al cliente.

— "¿Quiere que lo interroguemos?" — preguntó uno de los sargentos y refiriéndose no precisamente al anciano.

El oficial iba a contestar afirmativamente cuando un cabo se dirigió muy agitado. Con rapidez se cuadró — "Teniente Scarrlz, el Mayor Befgz ordena que nos dirijamos de inmediato a la base Roca Azul. Está siendo atacada"

— "¡No llegaremos a tiempo!" — exclamó.

— "Quizá, pero talvez logremos darle alcance a la fuerza de ataque y detenerlos en el Valle Sur. Las tropas del comandante Lussac están al este y para este momento deben estar llegando a la base"

— "Sargento Louz" — el sargento se cuadró — "Llame a todas las tropas, debemos irnos"

— "¿Sobre _ese_ muchacho?"

— "Déjelo... si está aquí no puede estar en el ataque. En todo caso siempre lo encontraremos aquí al regresar"

Todos se alejaron con rapidez. Aldeanos y visitantes vieron la precipitada marcha del contingente militar. Raven se había salvado nuevamente de enfrentarse con ellos. Quizá entre tantos no hubiera ganado pero no sin antes causar serias bajas, aún sin tener a Shadow. Poco tiempo después, el regresó a su casa. Las palabras del cabo se cumplieron, SI encontraron a los atacantes en el Valle Sur... para su pesar fueron las del teniente las que no se cumplieron... ninguno regresó con vida.

ooOoo

Pasaron tres meses cuando regresó al poblado en busca de sus provisiones de costumbre. Es decir, ayer. Como siempre fue atendido con prontitud y cariño, por el anciano y sus nietos. Leonard, uno de sus hijos se acercó a Raven.

— "Gusto en saludarle señor Matt. ¿Se enteró?"

— "¿De qué?" — dijo sin mucho interés.

— "¿Recuerda el grupo de soldados que estuvieron aquí hace algunos meses?" — Raven afirmó — "Resulta que todos murieron"

— "¿De que hablas hijo?" — interrumpió el anciano.

— "Bueno, yo estaba en la panadería con Rebeca cuando llegó el informe que debían partir porque una tropa o algo así estaba siendo atacada y necesitaban ayuda. Pues resulta que murieron... no tengo los detalles. Eso me dijo Clearyn, y no solo eso, al parecer hace unos días fue atacada otra base. Se cree que es un grupo de rebeldes dirigidos por antiguos soldados del Imperio, un tal Riven o algo así. ¿Qué opina señor Matt?"

Raven no contestó de inmediato se miraba pensativo.

— "¿Señor Matt?" — insistió el hombre más joven.

— "Que esperemos que no sea verdad y no nos afecte" — respondió sin mucha convicción — "¿Tuvieron problemas aquí durante la guerra?" — contrapreguntó.

— "No... gracias a Dios, nuestra aldea ha pasado sin problemas... tiene razón esperemos que esta vez no nos afecte".

— "¡Voy! Si me disculpa padre, señor Matt, mi esposa me llama" — y el llamado Leonard se alejó.

— "Señor Brenn. Necesito pedirle un favor" — dijo Raven mientras se acercaba al anciano y le decía algo al oído.

El anciano bajó la cabeza triste.

— "Lo sabía. ¿Está seguro?"

— "Si"

El anciano suspiró... — "Descuide joven señor... lo prometo. Ah... vaya con Dios"

Raven murmuró un breve gracias. Tomó sus cosas y salió del pueblo.

oooOooo

Un gruñido de nuevo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones... Ahora se encontraba al acecho de un zoid azul que poco a poco se acercaba, corriendo a su lado un organoide plateado. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el organoide plateado se adelantó y... fue cuando disparó. Raven no pudo dejar de admirar la destreza del conductor del Blade Liger quien logró evitar el disparo, y no solo eso logró aterrizar sin daño. Cuando los tripulantes del zoid azul se recuperaron se dieron cuenta que donde un momento estuvieron antes de ser atacados se encontraba un nuevo zoid. Fue cuando Raven les saludó...

Zigg estaba en una pequeña loma, como iba adelante no sufrió más daño que el ser lanzado con fuerza. Un poco sucio y aturdido, nada más. Esa era la razón por la cual el Blade Liger giró de forma tan rara... para no lastimar al organoide. Shadow no era visible. Una vez asegurado que tanto Fine como Zigg se encontraban bien... avanzó directamente a su contrincante.

Ambos conductores miraban el zoid del contrario, moviéndose a cada lado para estudiarse mutuamente. El Blade Liger había mostrado en durante la maniobra unas alas casi transparentes, fue cuestión de segundos, pero no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Raven. El sistema operacional del zoid de Bang tampoco parecía ser el mismo, eso lo supo al ver la maniobra que hizo, porque estaba seguro que no era solo por la innegable habilidad de su conductor... había sido mejorado.

Bang también había notado cambios en el Genobraker de Raven. No era rojo con negro como antes... ahora su color era negro y azul... además que ese disparo provocó una explosión. No era una cuestión tan simple, no pudo ser con láser, algo nada tranquilizador...

Fine aún seguía pálida, pero su corazón ya latía con normalidad. Se daba cuenta que la cosa iba en serio, entonces ¿Qué pasaba con su misión?

— "¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?" — preguntó Raven

— "Bang... nosotros" — empezó a decir.

— "Descuida no lo he olvidado..."

— "Puedes dejar afuera a tu acompañante para que combatas con tranquilidad" ― ofreció Raven con algo de burla en la voz.

Bang se quedó pensativo ante esa propuesta; era algo en verdad le convenía...que pero nunca dio su respuesta.

— "No me bajaré. No venimos a combatir, sino a..."

— "Lástima... yo sí" — y disparó los láser.

El zoid de Bang los esquivó sin problemas. Bang sonrió... eso no lo pudo ver Fine, puesto que iba atrás. Ella solamente oyó que murmuraba "sujétate". Accionó los controles para sacar las aletas cortantes, dio su grito de guerra y embistió con tal rapidez que logró rasguñar al Genobraker, cosa que no lo esperaba Raven; el ataque fue realmente veloz.

— "Necesitaras esforzarte más Bang" — dijo mientras lanzaba una de las garras para capturarlo.

— "Tú también" — respondió mientras evadía el ataque. — "Traigo una propuesta" — agregó mientras realizaba un derrape y giraba para contraatacar.

— "¿Piensas rendirte?" — preguntó Raven mientras su zoid le daba un coletazo al otro, que lo evitó sin mayor dificultad.

— "No, pero quizá a ti te convendría hacerlo" — una nueva embestida que Raven logró sin esfuerzo evitar.

— "¿Podríamos hablar?" ― ahora era la voz de Fine.

― "No viene a eso... y la verdad estoy aburrido"

El zoid de Bang paró un momento... sorprendiendo a Raven pero no por ello le hizo detenerse, logrando que una de las aletas cortantes terminara en una de las garras del Genobreaker.

― "¿Crees ser capaz de escuchar mientras combates?" ― preguntó Bang.

― "¿Crees poder pelear mientras dices tonterías?"

― "Solo hay una forma de saberlo... ¡ZIGGG!"

El organoide plateado se transformó en un rayo de luz que se fusionó con el Blade Liger, restituyendo la parte perdida. E inmediatamente atacó.

La embestida fue de frente, al notar eso Raven giró 45° y lanzó una de sus garras... no lo pudo atrapar, quedando la garra en el suelo, antes de poder retraerla, el zoid de Bang logró quedar nuevamente de frente, Raven sonrió ante esto... y lanzó la segundo... pero se llevó un chasco.

Bang realizó una maniobra que le tomó por sorpresa. Utilizando las patas traseras del Blade Liger logró que éste saltara de espalda en el aire sobre el sorprendido ex-soldado imperial, y antes de aterrizar atrás del Genobraker (como se suponía haría), utilizando el impulsor y las extrañas alas se movió hasta quedar (aún de espaldas al nivel del Genobraker, al mismo tiempo rodeó al otro zoid y en un movimiento en verdad veloz le cortó ambos brazos que con un ruido sordo cayeron al suelo.

El Blade Liger aterrizó finalmente un poco atrás. Raven respiró profundamente. Ese movimiento no solo le asombró sino le hizo pensar que quizá había subestimado la habilidad de Bang. Ahora se encontraba un una arma menos... mientras pequeñas chispas saltaban de los brazos de su ahora incompleto zoid.

― "Bien ahora que tengo tu atención..."

Bang no pudo terminar la oración al ser violentamente lanzado hacía al suelo por la cola del reptil azul.

― "Debo admitir que ese movimiento me tomó por sorpresa... cosa que no volverá a suceder" ― comentaba Raven, en tanto el Blade Liger se levantaba de un salto del suelo donde los láser disparados por el Genobraker no encontraron a su blanco.

― "Mira tengo una propuesta"

― "¿Sigues con eso?"

― "¿Por que no? Ambos podemos combatir mientras de informo ¿no?" ― al no recibir comunicación continuó como si hubiese afirmado.― "¿Fuiste tú quien ha atacado tres bases militares?"

― "¿Si te digo que si... te concentrarás mejor?"

Ante eso Bang momentáneamente perdió la tranquilidad y disparó un pequeño láser colocado en la espalda del zoid... que falló lamentablemente, pero a cambio (sin saberlo) logró que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Raven.

— "Eso explicaría muchas cosas" — murmuró para sí mismo.

― "¿Las atacaste?" ― no recibió respuesta ― "¿Recuerdas a Schubaltz?" ― otro disparo por Bang que el Genobraker recibió extrañamente sin mayor daño.

― "¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

― "Fue tu comandante"

― "Ahhh, te refieres a Karl. Para tu información nunca lo fue. ¿Qué? ¿Murió en los ataques? ¿O fue su estúpido hermanito?" ― nuevo coletazo.

― "Nada de eso, para tu tranquilidad ambos se encuentran bien"

― "¿Estás seguro?"

― "Yo... si" ― dijo tras una breve vacilación, porque tenía mucho tiempo de no saber de el joven Schubaltz aunque el hermano mayor no había dicho que tuviera problemas.

― "Tengo entendido que no anda en buenas compañías"

― "Eso no es lo que interesa en este momento ¿Verdad Raven? Schubaltz manda ha preguntarte si deseas unirte a la Alianza de las dos naciones..."

— "¿Por qué debería aceptar?"

― "Se te ofrece amnistía y..."

― "Quizá los rebeldes tengan una mejor oferta" — preguntó seriamente mientras realizaba un giro en el aire y disparaba una ráfaga de láser que fueron desviados por el escudo del Liger Tiger.

— "Sería mejor opción que unirte a los rebeldes"

— "¿Insinúas que tengo alguna?"

― "¿Quieres volver a ser utilizado como una vez lo hizo Poultzen o Hiltz?" ― se oyó decir a Fine

― "No te metas" ― contestó entre dientes. ― "¿Y si no acepto crees poder vencerme?"

― "¿Acaso no quieres redimirte?"

Raven sonrió dentro del zoid... pero no contestó... excepto

― "¡SHADOW!!"

De la nada el organoide negro se unió al zoid de Raven, reconstruyéndolo en su totalidad. Bang intentó retroceder al ver como el Genobraker alzaba la cabeza y una luz brillante y muy conocida se formaba en el hocico... giró sus mandos, pero esta vez las garras del Genobraker fueron lanzadas sin retroceso y sujetaban las sus patas de su zoid con firmeza al suelo.

Bang solo tenía una oportunidad y Raven lo sabía también...

— "Fallaste Bang... a tu organoide le quedan apenas unos segundos antes que llegue al límite... el mío ni siquiera ha empezado... Hasta pronto... teniente Bang Freihiet"

... Y disparó.

oooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooo

Mis sinceras disculpas. Sé que debí pasar este capítulo más temprano, pero tuve que viajar de ida y vuelta por un trabajo y... aún no lo tenía completamente terminado... además de largos, algunos viajes tienen la ventaja de poder bajar ideas cuando uno está realmente aburrido (Consejo: siempre lleven que leer).

Saludoooossss

P.D. Hágame saber que opinan.


End file.
